Fanstuck (my new version of Homestuck)
by Shadowtalon1181
Summary: Okay. Hussie made his and I'll make mine. I really am new to the whole charade known as story writing so...fuck off! There's foul language so...yeah...woot! Disclaimer! I don't own Homestuck and these characters are completely fake ! If you haven't read Homestuck, go read it now! If you don't I will hit you with buckets! (inside joke. Only Homestuck fans would know of it)


**Fanstuck, Part 1**

You stand in your room, it is a bright and beautiful day for those who can stand the hot, alternian sun. You are dozing off, despite the terrible dreams that plauge you in your sleep. You can not escape the warmth of day, even if light does not reach your four walls of a hive. You hate life.

Your name is Yang Motaral. Your horns used to be stubby little creatures, but they have long since been broken. You can not remember ever seeing another troll in your hive, nor can you remember ever having a lusus. Either way, the bodis of a male troll and a large crab-like beast lay dead in your hive. Your blood is bright red, you feel like this needs to be hidden for some reason, but you see the male troll has purple blood.

For some odd reason, you smile. You can't remember much, but you feel satisfied for something...Either way, it is a glorious feeling that you cherish for the time being. You look at your blood stained hands and take a tentative lick. Pure bliss passes through your body and you clean yourself with your own tounge. You look around and look at a pile of stuffed creatures. You climb on top of it and see someone is trying to contact you. The hubtop reasts on the pile of soft plushies, and you check to see who is pestering you at this hour.

OptimisticRaver has begun trolling DemonicDreamer

OR: Hey Yang!

OR: Guess what! :D

DD: what is it?

OR: AB is having a huge rave party tonight!

OR: I wanna see you there!

OR: Past all the sucidal thoughts, you're a very happy troll! All I really want is for you to smile! :)

DD: i guess i could come.

DD: i mean, i don't have anything left to do...

OR: Great! Be at AB's by twilight!

DD: why does it have to be at his house?

OR: His house is the biggest of course! If I'm at the party, a lot of trolls are bound to show up!

DD: hey,

DD: do you know anything to do about a dead troll and a crab-like beast in my hive?

DD: o-o i kind of don't know what to do about them...

OR: That must be your lusus! From what I heard from EE, you logged off, saying that someone was in your hive! :O

DD: and you are not phased by this is the slightest?

OR: I just found out my lusus is dead, so yeah. I'm not really that surprised myself. ^U^

DD: how can you be so happy all the time?

DD: i could never really show that much happiness...

OR: I don't really have anything to complain about.:/

OR: My life is perfectly fine and I have a good friend like you! ^.^

DD: you flatter me.

DD: but i really need to hide these bodies somewhere and my hive is really just four walls...

OR: It'll be fine.

OR: The drones don't come by your area because of you living in an abandoned and broken hive.

DD: so they don't know i'm here?

OR: yep!

DD: oh...

DD: i guess i don't have much to worry about then.

OR: Nope!

OR: So, are you coming?

DD: ?

OR: To the rave silly!

DD: oh.

DD: yeah

DD: i guess...

OR: Yay! Glub glub glub! :D

DD: you and your fish puns...

OR: My fish puns are funny!

DD: to you maybe...

OR: Oh well!

OR: See you at the rave! :D Glubbye!

OptimisticRaver ceased trolling DemonicDreamer

You sigh inwardly. Your friends fish puns are not funny. Around you, the plushie pile takes up most of the room. It is simply not enough plushies. You must get more on your way back from the rave. You get up and stretch your long legs. Despite how long your legs are, you are very short. You jump down to the cold floor and walk towards the bodies. You smile slightly. Getting rid of the bodies won't be that hard. You already have an idea.

Yang, be the rave girl.

You are now the rave girl.

You have a wonderful hive that sits on the beach. Farther back from beach is your AB's hive. He tends to keep to himself, but you know that he's a pushover when it comes to you. The two of you are best morails for life! You are an odd fish troll. Your lusus doesn't have your blood color, but you two have a conection that most lusus and trolls don't have. What's more, your lusus has an intellegence in which she can communicate with you easily.

Or at least she had that. Your lusus died peacfully in her sleep and you were upset that she had to die. But you will continue on!

Your hive is quite large and your name is Reana Trident. You have many friends and your hive is usually jumping with the many raves you hold on the beach. Despite not having the right enviornment for an amazing rave, you found a lovely friend that rented you a spot were you hold your awesome raves!

Reana, go get something to eat. You go to get something to eat, but trip on a pile of glowly braclets. You are not sure what they are called, but you enjoy looking at them glow in the dark. You decide to sleep on the pile of gowly bracelets, despite your better judgment.

You awake to fine someone is pestering you. Oh, it's AB!

AtomicBass has begun trolling OptimisticRaver

AB: Hello Reana.

OR: Hey AB! :D

AB: I'd Much Rather You Call Me Aris Than Just AB.

OR: But why?

AB: It's Not Proper To Just Call Me By My Internet Initials.

OR: *Reana pouts, her lip sticking out.*

AB: Enough Of This Idiotic Role Playing.

OR: But it's fun~!

AB: I Need To Ask You Something.

OR: ?

AB: Have You Talked To EE Lately?

AB: She Suddenly Logged off when I spoke with her.

OR: No I haven't.

OR: Hmmm...

OR: She probably just had a moodswing and went out again.

AB: I Hope You Are Right.

AB: I Am Begining To Get Worried.

OR: Do I detect scarlet feelings?

OR: I think I do~~~! :D

AB: ...

OR: I knew it!

OR: You like EE!

OR: I can't wait to tell her!

OR: I mean, when she gets back of course!

AB: Please Stop This.

OR: Oh come on!

OR: You know I'm adding you to the wall! :P

AB: Just Leave It Alone Reana.

OR: You're no fun! .

AB: I Said That You Will Stop.

OR: Fine! :P

OR: I'm gonna talk to EC

AB: You Mean Tikak.

OR: Whatever~~~! :P

OR: Bai Aris!

AB: Goodbye.

OR: Glub glub glub!

AtomicBass ceased trolling OptimisticRaver

**END OF PART 1**


End file.
